Whispers in the Night
by Trinxy
Summary: Post-Always fic. One of hundreds. "The camera fades off to darkness. What's happening behind in the darkness of the night?"


**Disclaimer: _I don't own Castle. I only wish..._**

**Set: _Post-Always fic. Just to cure our longing for new episodes. I wrote it beacuse I was challeneged by my CastleTV chatroom buddies. I hope it worked out well. _**

xxxxxxx

She is there, he can't believe it. After their fight in her apartment, he had decided to leave all of this behind. She was going to go down the rabbit hole again. And this time he couldn't stop her. He could see how she was falling again. He had thought that she cared but she didn't. She didn't even blink when he said "I love you" to her again. She just continued to be mad at him. She didn't care enough for him. He wasn't enough for her. Even though he loved that crazy, stubborn, beautiful person in front of him, he couldn't watch her do this anymore. He didn't want to see her waste her precious life. He loved her too much to see her die again. He couldn't go through that anymore. One near death experience is enough for a lifetime. What they had gone through over the years was just more than one life can bear.

He had said goodbye. To her ... to the lifestyle he had lived. He had changed a lot. He had changed because of her. He changed for her. And now she gave up on him and he just couldn't. He had to say goodbye, he had to delete her from his system to function. He couldn't bear the pain anymore. He had to let it go.

And now, she was there. She was at his door. Looking like somebody who had lost it all. He was still mad at her. She had chosen almost certain death instead of him. She had made her choice. What did she want now?

"Beckett. What do you want?" he asks, his face showing the darkness he had lived through these past few days.

She looks at him, something new in her eyes. She opens her mouth and it comes out almost like a whisper "You". She stands there for a second and darts towards him. He is surprised at her move and he takes few steps back to balance himself. Suddenly her wet hands caress his face and her cold lips are touching his. She was kissing him. She was kissing him! Oh, he had waited for that moment for years. To do that again. To kiss those beautiful lips of hers. He couldn't believe it that he is doing it again. His blood pressure rises to new heights and he hears himself gasping._ 'She is there. She is caressing his face and begs for forgiveness.'_

"I am so sorry, Castle" she says silently, their foreheads touching. She presses her fingers to his shoulders and tries to be as close to him as possible. She moves her hands to his chin and pleads again. "I am so sorry" and moves her precious lips to meet his again. She is begging for forgiveness. For all the things she has done. Or not done. He didn't deserve the shit she has been putting him through. She just pleads for forgiveness. She just wishes he could forgive her someday. Forgive the stupidity. For being late. For not choosing him when she could.

He is beyond surprised. She is really there. With him. Wanting him to forgive her. Forgive for what? He wants to know what made her world go upside down and brought her there.

He pushes her cold lips away from him, sighing he asks "What happened?"

She openes her eyes. Her green irises full of clarity and determination. And love. Her eyes are teary, her makeup ruined by the downpour she had gone through. She looks straight to his eyes and says "He got away. And I didn't care". There is a smile crossing her face for a second. Sad smile, but a smile. She looks down for a moment and continues, tears sliding down her beautiful face. She looks straight to him again. "I almost died. And all I could think about was you." she says simply. Matter of factly. She lowers her eyes and caresses his lips with her gaze. "I just want you"

'_She wants me? She almost died? What the hell she had lived through?' _thoughts were running wild in his head and he couldn't think straight anymore. At her last confession he just gives up thinking. She wants him. She really wants him. He can't hold himself back anymore. He stands there briefly for a moment and when she raises her hand to touch his lips for a second. Then something shifts in him. _She just wants HIM._

With a thunder rolling outside, he grabs a hold of her shoulders and pushes her back. Hard. Her shoulders touch the front door with a thud and said door closes with a bang. These sounds are too loud, he is too rough, but he doesn't care anymore. She wants him and he will take it. He will take her.

Their lips connect in hurried passion, her cold lips meld together with his hot ones. Not caring about the slow and steady anymore, he attacks her mouth with fierceness, with want. Their tongues dart out to greet each other and they both succumb the feeling of heat the connection emanates. She sighs into his mouth, letting out all the worries, because he is there now. With her. It's the place she always wants him to be. Her fingers behind his head pull him closer and closer as if its possible still. She just wants him. To be with him.

The overwhelming feelings in his body are in a riot. Her cold and damp clothes against his body are making him shiver, the hotness of her mouth is making his heart beat so fast that he is afraid it will fly out from his chest soon. He grabs her head and bends it to get more traction with his tongue working on her mouth. He just can't get enough of this feeling. Her hands travel down to his shoulders and there he is, attacking her neck. She tastes like rain, the fresh moistness of her throat makes him want to taste more and more of her. He just kisses every possible surface he can reach for. She is panting heavily to his ear, her mouth goes straight to his ears, nibbling them softly. _Damn,_ this woman is making him crazy.

She feels the passion of his tongue in her mouth, when he attacks her. She doesn't care about the outside world anymore, she just feels. Her eyes closed she opens herself to him, her mouth working against his with the same fierceness, the passion. She feels his mouth retreating from hers and she lets out a little whimper that turns into a moan as soon as his mouth touches her throat. His stubble against her chin is making her skin burn like hot flame. This feels too good to be true. His broad shoulders are pushing her into the door more and more and she feels the hot body of his heating her up, raising her up to new heights. His hands are around her, protective and furious, touching her, roaming everywhere she lets them. His mouth slowly travels back to her face, sharing desperate, open mouthed kisses on the neck and throat. And oh, his lips are back on her mouth, tasting the deep need of her.

Her moan comes somewhere from deep down her throat but he doesn't allow it to surface, swallowing it with his mouth. And then he finds the other side of her face that needs to be taken care of and his mouth quickly makes its way there. He finds her earlobe and his tongue swiftly touches the back of it, making her knees to give out. She buckles, but he doesn't let her fall. He holds her up against the door, while he continues discovering new places on her neck. He can't get enough of her. They kiss each other so fiercely, their movements intense, pulling against each other, can't get enough. He inhales her in like she is the sweetest fragrance he has ever known. His hands cradling her sides, her lips travel from neck to her throat, from throat slowly between her breasts. Her skin is chilly against his face, tasting it like fresh flower of spring.

Suddenly his lips make contact to a tiny scar. He had forgotten it in a moment of passion. He halts his movements and raises his head. Heavy breathing, she looks down at her scar too. Entranced, he straightens himself against her and opens the first button of her blouse. They both stand there, looking at the round reminder of what she has lived through. Sighing and with one hand cradling his head, she reaches for his hand and brings it up to her scar. Her mouth searching for his, while his hands softly caresses her scar. Their kisses slow down, the intensity of their hold calms. Their mouths brush against each other for several times, not wanting to finish, but he feels her pull back. She opens her eyes slowly to find his blue ones staring back at her. His gaze is intense and dark, just the way she likes it. She smiles weakly, her hand searching his. He lifts his fingers from her scar and slides it down to connect with her hand. Their fingers intertwine with slow burn of anticipation growing in them. She starts backing away, intensely looking to his eyes and nibbling her lower lip. He yields to the the tug of her hands and follows her closely.

Slowly, they are walking through the loft, she leads him silently. He is still in the state of shock. They just shared the most amazing kiss, nothing in his life comes even close to it. Though, he is happy where this evening is going, he misses the connection of their bodies. Holding a hand isn't enough anymore. They had only stepped few steps further into the apartment towards the bedroom door, when Kate feels him stop behind her. She turns around slowly, question forming in her mind, but she never gets any of it out. He is pulling her against him again, his large palm behind her head, tugging her in with a steady force. She closes her eyes instinctively as his mouth descends on her again. This time the kiss, or rather the kisses, are not so hurried anymore. The passion there but he enjoys kissing her like he has all the time in the world. Their tongues continue their slow dance while she feels his hands leaving her head and sliding down to her hips. His warm fingers make contact with her skin under her blouse and this makes her gasp audibly against his mouth.

He starts unbuttoning the shirt and soon enough it is sliding off her shoulders, joining her leather jacket on the floor. He tears himself away from her mouth and lowers his gaze. The sight of her in her black bra and lots of skin to touch makes him want to lift her up and press her against the wall and take her right then and there. His breathing now comes out laboured as he presses himself against her and starts nibbling down her neckline. He feels her cold hands touching his stomach and he realises - she is unbuttoning his shirt. Her slender fingers are moving up fast and within no time they are travelling on the plains of his stomach, her still-cold fingers lighting up the skin wherever she touches. He is still feasting on her neck when he feels her teeth closing in on his ear. He gasps against her skin and stills his movements. She smiles at his actions and continues to move her teeth and tongue, nibbling the shell of his earlobe.

He gasps again under the influence of her ministrations and decides that two of them can play the game. He bites her shoulder and her head snaps up from his ear. He lifts his head up to see that she is smiling widely now. Raising up to her toes, she presses her lips against his and he is goner. He starts walking her backwards to the direction of his bedroom while Kate pushes the shirt off from his shoulders. As soon as his hands are free from his shirt he raises them to caress her back and they start travelling up and down. And his hands make contact to his bedroom door.

He pushes her against it, leaning his weight on her as she is kissing his jawline. His stubble is making her lips burn with longing. He bends his head and attacks her ear and her neck again. His hands travel around her bottom and he lifts her up effortlessly, his lips never leaving the neck. She raises her legs and wraps around his body. He feels her arch against him and without his conscious thought his hips thrust forward, colliding with her centre. She moans out loud, when she feels his throbbing manhood against her core. They start moving in unison, never stopping open mouthed kisses against their necks and mouths. When he hits her from sweet delicious angle she cries out his name.

"Castle, we really need to get through that damn door" she pants desperately to his ear. He couldn't agree more. He doesn't want stop kissing her, but he steps back, letting her legs touch the ground. They stop for a moment, locking their gazes. He extends his hand under her arm and pushes down the handle. She leans her back against the door and it opens with a creak. Never letting her go and occupying her mouth with his, he guides them inside the dark room. Stepping with a slow dance of moving limbs, gasping breaths and duelling mouths, they finally find the bed.

He towers over her and they fall together, his big body landing on top of her. Her breath hitches as he starts moving his body over her. She feels him raising his body and retreating. She opens her eyes and frowns at the sudden loss of heat. He chuckles and brings his hands down her body, fingers slither down at her breasts. He lowers his face to touch her scar with his lips. One hand of his finds one of her peaks and starts to caress it with slow strikes, while other hand travels to her back and opens her bra. With one swift motion he brings her hands forward and slides her out of her bra.

Drinking in the sight of her, he shares open mouthed kisses to both of her breasts, playing with the nipples, teasing and tugging them, making her gasp and moan under his ministrations. At the same time his hands travel down to her pants and start unzipping her in slow fluid motion. His mouth leaves her breasts again, making her sigh. He rests the weight of his body on his hands and lifts himself up. Smiling and admiring the sight in front of him he catches her feet and frees them from the restraints of her boots. She starts tugging down her pants when he joins her efforts and in few seconds, she is free from her damp black pants and her panties as well. Laying naked in his bed, wearing nothing but a smile on her lips is the sight he never wants to forget. Freeing himself of his pants and boxers, he launches himself on her as soon as he can.

There is nothing that could stop them now, nothing in the world that could tear them apart. Climbing on top of her, he catches her lips and she opens herself up to him, his tongue meeting hers. He settles his full weight on top of her, making her moan out to his mouth. Nothing else matters anymore, only their movements their burning passion. With the thunder roaming outside, the thunder and fire are having a battle inside them. When she feels him surround him, she forgets to breathe, he is so warm, so good, so safe. Her tower, her lifeforce. Her Castle.

He moves and with one quick motion inside her, surrounded by fierce warmth. She takes in a breath of air with a gasp, his mouth never leaving hers. They just lay there for brief moments, connected, listening their heartbeats, feeling the movements of their hands roaming all over their bodies. Just as suddenly he was inside of her, he starts moving, bringing out breathy moans from her. She links her legs around him as their bodies work in unison to reach the common goal. Heat starts to rise between them, sweet friction leading them to be covered with pebbles of sweat. Her hands on his back make the hairs on his back raise, at the same time he is attacking her neck with a fiery passion. Their joined effort takes them closer and closer to the edge of the cliff of the passion. She bites his neck and shares kisses along the way, while her hands are reaching for his ass. She grabs his cheeks and draws red lines on them with her nails. He shivers and growls at the feeling and picks up the speed of their movements. She can only feel, other senses have been switched off. She lets herself to be free and only feel. Their release dawns to them both as they feel ripples of pleasure coursing through them like electricity. Without any warning, she screams out in ecstasy, shuddering and spasming beneath him. Seeing her orgasm slamming her hard he is a lost cause, he groans to her neck as his own release lifts him up and leaves him weightless.

After some minutes or there could be hours past, they return back to this world. He opens his eyes to welcome her unbelievably green orbs looking back at him. The sated smile on her face makes his heart melt and he closes the distance between their lips. She sighs as she slightly moves on top of her, trying to shift the weight off from her. She halts his movement. He stops and he raises his head to look at her, question in his eyes.

"Stay" she only says, blinking and closing her eyes "Just stay as you are" she sighs and brings his face down to meet hers again.

"I love you" she whispers as they break the kiss to catch their breath. She will never have enough of him.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: Yes, I stepped on the post-Always bandwagon. This is my actual first try to write anything remotely smut-worthy. So, please let me know how I managed that. Did I fail bad?**

**Thanks to my two lovely ladies fooxoo and PenguinOfTroy, who are my betas from CastleTV chatroom. Also, HippyDragonGirl and Dave-ck – thanks for reading and commenting, you helped along too. Thank you.**

**Oh, and if I have some mistakes here, then feel free to point out. English isn't my first language, so you all help me to evolve. **

**Go now, dear reader, please review. I wanna know what you think. **


End file.
